Harry's Mistake
by Touching the Wind
Summary: Look this is my first fic so give me a chance HG paring Harry lets fame get to his head but he learns he made a huge mistake when ginny decides to teach him a lesson.
1. Harley Gunger and the begining

Author note: First fic. ever ok ppl. I have two accounts by the way my other one is miss holly potter so do not accuse me of stealing!

_**Harley Gunger and the beginning**_

Harry and Ginny were taking an evening stroll in the park. Everything was perfect. The sun was setting and it was just the two of them.

"Oh Harry it's so glad to be able to hold hands and take a quite stroll through the park." Said Ginny 

"Yes, yes it is Ginny." replied Harry 

He was just about to reach down and meet her lips when all of sudden a voice interrupted him.

"Your, Your, Harry Potter!" cried the voice 

There in front of him was a girl. The girl had long golden hair with brown eyes. She had pink sheets and a perfect complexion.

"I love you! Oh my, did I just say that? Sorry." She blushed. "I'm a huge fan Um... Here is my number."

She got a piece of parchment and started to write.

"Here" she said handing it to him. Please call me.

_She left. Harry looked at it. Harley Gunger Home: 866-7899 Mail: Pumpkin way 23490_

"That was rude; she obviously doesn't know you have a girlfriend,"

Harry kept looking at the parchment.

"Harry what's wrong."

"Huh? oh, Nothing "

"Common," said Ginny," Lets go back to the burrow"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second ok Gin." Said Harry

"Alright" replied Ginny. She kissed him on his cheek," See you soon"

Harry looked up at the sky as she left

"I wonder how many fans I have now", he thought

Remember review ONLY if you have something nice to say or any suggestions. 

Love, albuspottergirl 


	2. a note and a X

Authors note: Hey I'm back I'm sorry If you don't like me but I'm learning a lot! Thanks for all of you wonderful viewers.

_**A note and a x**_

Harry looked down at the address _Harley Gungerr Home: 866-7899 Mail: Pumpkin way 23490._

"She said she loved me," he thought," But I love Ginny! Though I've only dated one girl before her Maybe I love someone else!"

Harry got an Idea," I could explain to Ginny we need to see other people!" Harry thought," It's perfect!"

Harry started heading back to the burrow he was close now and could smell dinner. When he got inside He called Ginny and took her into the living room.

"Ginny" He breathed,"Ithinkweshouldseeotherpeople"

"What?" She asked" Didn't catch that."

"It would be good to go out with other people I think." He said waiting for tears or an argument to abrupt.

"Ok" She said simply

"You're alright with this," he asked

"Sure," said Ginny," I will just say this," she assured him," It's your mistake."

And she walked away.

Harry got to his desk and pulled out some parchment he started to write.

_Dear Harley,_

_I would like to ask you to dinner tomorrow at the three broom sticks I will aparate there at 6:00 to pick you up._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry looked over the note and put it in a white envelope and sealed it. He then took out his quill and wrote on the back and put,

_Harley Gunger_

_Pumpkin way 23490_

He handed it to his new owl Erick and told him," Go at light speed." And the bird took off.


	3. a date and Ginny

It's me again LOOK Know my chapters are short but please don't give up on me!

_**A date and Ginny**_

Harry stood outside of Pumpkin Way 23490. He rang the door bell and out came Harley.

She was wearing a very tight black dress that showed a little more than what Harry was used to and he decided he liked it.

"Hello Harry." She said simply

"Hello" he breathed

"Lovely outside isn't it" said Harley

"Yeah,"Said Harry

"It reminds me of candy," said Harley

"Candy?" asked Harry

"Yep,"she said," You know like pancakes"

"Oh right" said Harry playfully thinking this as a joke like Ginny did to him," like broccoli."

"That's silly," she said," Broccoli is a fruit!" She started to laugh a hard boyish laugh and snort. Suddenly she didn't seem so attractive.

When they reached the three broomsticks Harry almost had it. He hated to say it but Harley was stupid. On there way to the restaurant she talked about how the could a Winery to get there ears checked. When he asked why get your ears checked at a winery. She said," Were else would you get them checked? That's why it's called a winery because you _wine _why you get your _ears _checked.

The got down in there seats Harry noticed someone. There in a booth one away from him sat Ginny with Draco Malfoy! She turned around and saw Harry smiled turned back around and gave full kiss on Malfoy!

Harry heard the monster in his chest growl and said to Harley," I'm not feeling well I think Ill go home."

"You can go," Said Harley," I'm hungry"

Harry walked out and swerved by a waitress he stepped outside and just as he closed the door he heard a voice cry,"What do you mean there is no pancakes here!"


	4. the monster returns

_**The monster returns**_

Harry stormed out of the three broomsticks with furry. How Dare Her! How dare she date another guy! How dare she date Malfoy! Of all people!

"It's your fault," said an inner voice," You had to go see other people didn't you."

"Well it doesn't give her a right to go out snogging Malfoy!" He told the voice.

"It actually give her every right to date Malfoy," sneered the voice," and your letting her do it"

Harry paused he had been so angry he forgot he could apparate strait home. "Girls making me stupid I suppose" he said to no one in particular.

He was just about to apparate when a cold and cruel voice reached his ears

"Well, well, well it looks like Potter lost his date," sneered Draco, "First you lose the fire head goddess to me and now no girl wants to be around you. How stupid can your love life get."

"Shut it Malfoy,"Said Harry as he turned around and started to walk.

"Of course that's why Ginny choose Me." he said," I mean why a loser like you when she can have a guy like me?"

Harry wanted to punch Malfoy hard but thought better of it and apparated to the burrow.

He climbed to his room and lay on the bed. He thought of the seen in the three broom sticks when Ginny kissed Malfoy. Then he heard a monster growl in his stomach it was the same monster that Dean created when Him and Ron caught them (meaning Dean and Ginny) kissing in an abandoned corridor. He then remembered him kissing Ginny after the quittich match. The monster in his chest purred.

**Hey its albuspottetgirl, I just made this chapter its very short but interesting and I hope you like it**

**Love always,**

**albuspottetgirl**


	5. a plan

**Hey this is albuspotter girl, hey nilpotter I love that reviewed my story and as long as I know I have one fan I won't give up on this story. This chapter is for you!**

Harry didn't know what to do. Ginny was right he had made a mistake. He had lost the love of his life Ginny Weasley, but he yes he would make it up to her.

He quickly got up and apparated to Diagon ally. All right first flowers. Harry looked around and saw a sine saying 'Flora's Flowers' on it and headed in there.

He looked around and saw an assortment of different flowers in all sizes in shapes.

"May I help you" asked a voice Oh no! Not her! ,"Harry?! "cried the voice," It's been ages!"

"Hi Cho"he mumbled

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

Harry had almost forgotten. Ginny! Alright flowers what would she like?

"Is it for some brown eyed red head?" Cho asked teasingly

"Are you alright with that?" asked Harry. It shocked him to see Cho happy and not sulking especially over a boy.

"Oh Harry," she said, "We've grown up and I am proud to say well I'm engaged!"

"Really?" asked Harry" That's great to whom?"

"Oh to Michel Corner he and I just connected so well," she said, "If you are looking for flowers for Ginny there was a new shipment of muggle roses that seem to be going like crazy. I'm sure she would like those."

"That would be great Cho," said Harry taking out money from his pocket "I'll take a dozen"

"Keep the money Harry it's free," Cho said handing him a dozen roses," anything for an old friend"

Harry smiled and took the roses. Cho wasn't as horrible as he thought. Harry gladly walked out of the store.

"Alright" Harry said to himself,"Flowers. CHECK! Ok next is… jewelry. He looked around "NIL P's finest handmade jewelry since 1800 B.C. Harry started walking into the shop.

"'Ello"said a voice," What can I do yah for?"

"Um, Hello I'm looking for a ring. So I can propose to a girl I like.

A girl next to the man that asked him he could help with him squealed with excitement.

"An engagement ring oh how romantic! "squealed the girl,"My name is Nil," she said," I was named after my ancestor Nil Potter but we aren't part of your blood I promise!"

"Err; yeah can you help me get a ring?" asked Harry.

"Of course mister Potter," said Nil," I have the perfect ring. Stay there." Nil went off into a room and came back with a small box in her hands. "Here we are," she said opening the box so Harry could see the ring.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen (besides from Ginny). It was silver and had a good sized diamond in the middle. On the sides of the diamond it had an assortment of jewels in this order a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald all shining beautifully next to the diamond.

"It's perfect," cried Harry, "I'll take it!"

"'hat!" cried the man, "Sir don't you want to look at _other _rings?"

"no" said Harry," I can all ready tell it the one"

"Great!" exclaimed Nil," I knew it was perfect! I just knew it!"

"You were right "said Harry ,"How much do I oh you?"

"Nothing," said Nil," Saving the world was your price and that's been already paid so off you go then!" she said pushing him out of the door "Good bye!" said nil and she was gone.

"All done "said Harry I just hope she forgives me.

**AN: I made this chapter especially for you Nil thank you so much oh and this ones a bit longer so hope you liked it ******


End file.
